


Of Pixies and Fairies

by Adora



Category: Free!
Genre: Asakisu, Comedy Elements, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, implied one sided sourin, implied soukisu, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/pseuds/Adora
Summary: Magic is in the little things.





	Of Pixies and Fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalikaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/gifts).



When Asahi was a child, he believed in a world permeated with magic. His dark violet eyes stood witnesses of daily wonders his curious mind couldn't explain. Like the iridescent glass jar on the kitchen's counter, which every single dawn was brimming with fragrant cookies, even though the whole house was still deeply asleep. Or the gossamer kimono draped over the vintage mannequin haunting the attic, which he was convinced had once been embroidered with threads gifted by yōkai. Because every time the moonbeams arched through the round windowpane, refracting and shedding a pool of light around the timeworn dummy, the mysterious cloth sparkled like a gemstone and shimmering ribbons of silver waltzed around the walls. For long, Asahi was certain he had found the culprit behind his fascinating surroundings. She was a being like no other, a nymph with hair dyed in the shades of autumnal leaves, an ethereal woman that transcended this world. She also happened to be his mother.  
  
Little Asahi was so proud of her. And every time people's love lavishly rained upon her, his young heart was overflowed with ineffable joy, for only he had unearthed the cherished secret of her nature. In his mother's doting arms, he always surrendered into the most enchanting dreams, every time her bedtime stories guided him to fairy kingdoms and lands unknown. His yearning eyes would hang from her words, eager to learn whether the fairy children were normal boys like him, ready to absorb like sponge any mystery she was willing to unfold before him. His mother would then thoughtfully purse her lips together, before softly saying:  
  
“The fairy boys have hair in pastel colours and golden stardust springs from their eyes. They are almost as adorable as you, pumpkin.”  
  
Sometimes, five years old Asahi would stand on the tips of his toes and stretch his slender body in front of the bathroom's mirror, searching for grains of stardust around the mauve of his eyes.

  
  
*********

  
“Well done, everyone! You deserve a break.”  
  
“I thought you'd never say so.” Sousuke groaned as he took off the giant bear head, sweat charting a wet stream from his right temple to his chiseled jawline.  
  
“Aw, don't be grumpy now, big guy.”  
  
“It's like a sauna in here, Kisumi. We could wear furry headbands and put some make up on instead of these massive, thick suits.”  
  
“But then we wouldn't be believable as a teddy family, Sousuke-kun.”  
  
“Thank you, love” Kisumi playfully cooed, earning Gou's disarming smile “Besides, the whole play is no longer than twenty minutes. Sousuke, you'll just stand there and sing along your little cubs and their mama.”

“Yes! Sing with me the Gummy bear song, Yamazaki-senpai!”  
  
“Momo, no!” several voices echoed in unison and the copper-head huffed disappointed. By his side, struggling with his own fuzzy costume, Ai timidly raised his hand.  
  
“Matsuoka-senpai won't appreciate you calling his sister like that, Shigino-senpai. You remember what happened last time.”  
  
“Onii-chan isn't here, Nitori-kun”  
  
“Don't worry, Ai.” Kisumi beamed reassuringly “I know how to keep my bum safe from the cherry blossom prince.”  
  
“Can't say the same about Momo-chan though.” Nagisa fluttered his squirrel tail as the young Mikoshiba was about to pester Gou anew. “Now that they're both bears, isn't this technically incest?”  
  
“That thought is utterly wrong, Nagisa-kun!”  
  
“You shouldn't speak Rei-chan, you're a tree.”  
  
“And since when trees can't speak, but squirrels can? This is a magical forest, therefore the laws of nature as we know them do not apply.”  
  
“Since I have lines in the script and you don't?”  
  
From his standing place behind the prop board, Rei steadied his red glasses in all seriousness.  
  
“I demand this to be corrected, Kisumi-san. There's no logical explanation as to why everyone gets to be an animal while I have these branches attached to my arms.”  
  
“You aren't an ordinary tree, Rei. You're the most beautiful cherry tree in the entire fairyland.” Kisumi emphasized, catching a spark of Rei's boastful nature flickering in his indigo eyes.  
  
“Hey, at least you are not stuck with a trunk.” Makoto let out a muffled whimper. “I've no idea how an elephant can live in a forest? Or why am I pink with rainbow ears on top of that?”  
  
“Isn't it obvious? Because you're gay, darling!” Kisumi winked at the hazel-haired youth, triggering a wild blush on his rosy cheeks. “So, my loves, we've already spent about ten minutes on complaining, so...”  
  
A loud bang reverberated through the school theater, as its double doors swung open. The sight of an enraged Rin Matsuoka marching their way was anything but a pleasant surprise.  
  
“Everyone get the hell away from my sister!”  
  
“Good afternoon to you too, Rin.”  
  
“You shouldn't be talking at all. This is all your doing, you bubblegum nightmare.”  
  
“Onii-chan, I'm not a baby. No one has done anything.”  
  
“Yeah, this is why Momo's drool is all over the floor.” Rin bound on the small stage in a single strike. “Momo! Step away from her.”  
  
“Senpai, I'm innocent! Gou-chan's only my mom.”  
  
“Your what?”  
  
“Nitori-senpai is my cute little brother, Yamazaki-senpai our scary dad...”  
  
Rin's fiery eyes darted to his childhood friend in shock. Sensing a ruthless storm coming, Sousuke sighed.  
  
“It isn't like that Rin. We're just some silly bear family.”  
  
“Seriously, Sousuke, do I have to watch my back with you too?”  
  
“Onii-chan this is ridiculous, calm down.”  
  
“It's a play for young kids, everyone's just acting.”  
  
“And what exactly are you supposed to be?” Rin sized Makoto up and down, visibly confused. “A carnival attraction?”  
  
“If you're so curious about our little project...” Kisumi chimed in, his mouth stretched into a cheeky grin “...why don't you join us and see for yourself? We might be in need of a big bad wolf. Or perhaps an annoying little daisy.”  
  
“A little da...why you...”  
  
Behind the sylvan sceneries and the abundance of paper flowers, swamped with backstage work, Asahi was listening to the commotion all this time. For the past month, they had indulged themselves in Kisumi's whimsical world, as they feverishly rehearsed for his imaginative project; a short play about a fairy forest, put together for Hayato and his classmates. Everyone had volunteered to help and the bulk of the handiwork had fallen on Asahi's shoulders. He wasn't sure if that meant they considered him dependable enough to be in charge of such a labour, or simply an idiot who couldn't act, however he had accepted his responsibilities with glad abandon. Even though working under Kisumi's watchful eye had been proven quite of a challenge. A permanent target of the devious rosehead's merciless teasing, Asahi had been swimming through a variety of newfound emotions.  
  
Kisumi was unpredictable. He would load him with time-limited tasks and then play harmless pranks on him, as an unconventional way to ease the stress. As a result, Asahi was like a cauldron, constantly boiling over, but then Kisumi would cast his trademark glance and flirtily bat his lashes, leaving the young swimmer flustered and bewildered. And every time they would find themselves in a deadend, because of a mishap with the stage lighting or the costume wardrobe, Kisumi would always bring forth an unexpected solution, reassuring everyone that “pixies and fairies” had their backs covered. Asahi never uttered a word to him about the naïve yet bizarre beliefs he bore as a child. His torture under Kisumi's mockery would then meet no end.  
  
And that would be the optimistic scenario. Because that one time Asahi opened his heart to him, overwhelmed by duties and on the verge of giving up, Kisumi had a rather saucy surprise in store for him. All Asahi could remember was the velvet of his friend's lips, as they suddenly undulated against his own, tenderly sealing his worries and stealing his breath away. When he finally took a staggering step back, still dazed and dazzled, and his asking about the kiss came out in a stutter, all Kisumi cheerfully replied was:  
  
“I figured you needed something else to occupy your mind. Now you can stop stressing over work.”  
  
That's how dangerous that guy with the alluring eyes could be.  
  
“...lower the pixies...Asahi, lower the pixies!”  
  
The barking order abruptly pulled Asahi out of his reverie. In a rush, he tried to roll down the new background but the lever was rusty and it wouldn't budge. Without a second thought, he scurried along the gangway, when he slipped and ended up in a crumbled hip atop a pile of cardboard props. He eventually emerged without a scratch but the same couldn't be said for the handmade crown of the fairy king.  
  
“Asahi-san!”  
  
“Are you alright, Asahi-kun?”  
  
“I..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...”  
  
“All it matters is you didn't get hurt. Besides, you should have seen that fall...” Kisumi stifled his giggle with his palm.  
  
“Kisumi, you asshole...” Asahi's cheeks were burning.  
  
“What's up with all these pixies and fairies?” Rin gestured at the colourful background speckled with tiny mythical beings. “I thought you guys were going to be animals.”  
  
“So now you're interested?” Kisumi smirked and the redhead clicked his tongue annoyed.  
  
“We'll be the forest's animals, but little kids are participating too. They'll be playing the fairies with Hayato as their king.” Makoto offered, beneath his uncomfortable suit, his chest swelling with pride for his beloved student.  
  
“Oh, about that crown...” Asahi faltered... “I'll fix it.”  
  
“Don't worry, Asahi. We can buy another one. I think pixies and fairies left us some money.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, I know”, he rolled his eyes. “Just let me do it, it's my fault after all.”  
  
The days leading up to the premiere were the most hectic. Last minute changes had messed up their schedule, but they were determined to greet every unforseen obstacle with a smile, so that the kids could have the beautiful event they deserved. Thus, when one fine morning Asahi found Rin lounging in the director's seat, completely engrossed in the performances, with Kisumi sitting by his side, an outrageous pair of heart-shaped shades adorning his eyes and a triumphant grin plastered on his face, he wasn't the least surprised. The pink haired devil had always a way with people.  
  
“Asahi love! Won't you say hello to my new assistant?”  
  
“Hey, Asa...the fuck, Kisumi?!”  
  
And between Rin mistaking his new role for his place as Samezuka's captain and Rei gracefully swaying instead of rocking his branches every time the imaginary wind blew, time flew by like grains of sand. The last day before the opening was marked by a successful rehearsal, leaving everyone content with the outcome and skyrocketing their impatience to the clouds.  
  
“We're ready to dazzle, loves!” Kisumi clapped his hands encouragingly. “So who's joining me tonight for a little pre-opening tipple? Not gonna stay long, drinks on me.”  
  
“We'd love to, Kisumi-kun. But we're having dinner with mom tonight. Onii-chan and I kinda owe her this one, since lately we have hardly been at home.”  
  
“That's alright, princess.”  
  
“I'll pretend I didn't hear that” Rin hissed, before his cloudy face instantly cleared up “Why don't you just join us, Kisumi?”  
  
“I can't resist your mother's cooking, I'll definitely show up another time.”  
  
“I wish I could come, Kisu-chan...but my sisters are dragging me to the movies tonight and Rei-chan will sleep early so he can...' _recharge his batteries for tomorrow'_ ” Nagisa impersonated the charismatic megane with such success, that he earned his deadly glare.  
  
“What about you, Makoto? No, let me guess, it's Haru.”  
  
“Well...” Makoto's emerald eyes shined guilty “...he's waiting for me to try together a new video game, I kinda promised him.”  
  
“And I'm not invited.” Kisumi momentarily pouted, before laughing and patting the back of his frustrated friend “It's ok, I'm joking... as I said, it's Haru after all.”  
  
“Pyunsuke and I can come with you, senpai!”  
  
“Pyunsuke maybe, you are still underage for alcohol. I'd rather have a pleasant evening, not end up at the police station.”  
  
Watching his friends leaving the school theater amidst loud voices and happy laughter, Kisumi edged closer to Sousuke who was zipping his backpack, his silky voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“My parents and Hayato aren't coming back till tomorrow, before the event. The house is empty tonight.”  
  
Sousuke felt his muscles tensing.  
  
“I'm already tired. I think I'll just go home and crash.”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“It's not that I don't want to...you know..”  
  
Kisumi chuckled and shook his head.  
  
“Don't beat yourself over it, Sousuke. Sometimes a mere look says more than words do.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
“That perhaps you should stop missing the signs around you? Don't stay clinging onto the past, besides...he's not the only Matsuoka.”  
  
“Excuse-me, senpai!” Nitori approached them, his fingers anxiously tugging the hem of his jacket “Uhm...remember those mantles with the star patterns I was supposed to order for the children? I think I screwed up, cause we're two short.”  
  
Kisumi pondered for a second before he playfully tousled the younger boy's silver hair.  
  
“I think I had ordered a couple myself, just in case. I kept them at home, I'll bring them tomorrow with me.”  
  
“ You're amazing, Shigino-senpai!”  
  
_Yeah he is..._ Asahi mentally spelled before he could stop himself. Kisumi's presence was gradually conquering his innermost thoughts, and he couldn't decide whether he loved it or hated it. Gathering his own stuff, he forced himself to stop daydreaming and instead make sure to lock all the doors and switch off the lights inside the theater.  
  
“Leave them on, Asahi. I'll stick around for a bit.”  
  
Asahi stared at him puzzled.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Stay for a bit longer with the fairies?” Kisumi shrugged “No particular reason, actually. I'll be heading home soon too.”  
  
Asahi kept rubbing the back of his head, hesitant to take a step. In his mind, he was inviting Kisumi home and sharing with him the leftovers of his cold soup, he was hitting with him the local bars and even welcoming his intruding arm around his shoulders.  
  
“See you tomorrow, then. I'll come early in the morning and do a last check on everything. I'll bring the fairy crown too.”  
  
“I'll be counting on you.” Kisumi's soft smile was more than enough to send a shiver all the way down to Asahi's groin. He had to leave that place now. He had to leave and not look back.  
  
That night was restless. From the repetitive failed attempts at fixing the broken crown, to the wild drumming inside his chest every time Kisumi's ghost invaded his tormented consciousness, Asahi couldn't find any comfort. Tossing and turning on his bed, he eventually abandoned all hope of a serene sleep and when the first rays of dawn officially put a stamp on his insomnia, he made himself a hot cup of coffee and headed out for the theater much earlier than usual.  
  
But the scene that greeted him the moment the theater doors parted ways was a sight that would remain engraved in his memory for the years to come. There, huddled at the corner of an old desk, right next to a pile of fabrics and an even older sewing machine only God knew where it had been kept sheathed, Kisumi was peacefully sleeping. Beneath his arms, two midnight blue mantles, with twinkling stars stitched on them, dressed the desk's surface in the colours of the nightsky.  
  
For a moment stagnant in time, Asahi stood there speechless.  
  
Trying not to make a sound, he took off his thick coat and carefully wrapped the other man's shoulders. But his cautious motions still stirred Kisumi from his uncomfortable slumber and two bewitching droplets of amethyst slowly hailed Asahi beneath hooded lids.  
  
“Hey...what time is it?”  
  
Eyes puffy and sore, voice hoarse and stripped of any playful tint, the face before him was that of a stranger.  
  
“Ten minutes past seven...Here, this is for you.” Asahi offered him the cup as if it had always been destined for him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Asahi watched that man who wasn't his friend gulping down the hot beverage, long fingers hugging the cup with unprecedented gratitude, chapped lips grazing the white rim. His heart skipped a beat. That morning, right before his eyes, Kisumi's soul was manifesting bare and pure, without the bold mannerisms that made him so popular, without the facade that shadowed his kindness and gained him his lustful reputation.  
  
But before Asahi could stretch his hand and grasp that precious moment, it had already evaporated. When Kisumi lifted his face at him again, the usual mischief gleamed in his eyes. The mask was back in place.

  
  
*********

  
The curtains come down and proud parents burst into applause. The play has been an impressive success; it can be seen on everyone's lit up faces, it can be heard on everyone's flattering words. At the very back of the hall , two tall, young men revel in its radiant aftermath. Asahi steals a glimpse of his childhood friend; it's the first time he sees Kisumi's face so aglow. It radiates a soothing wave that reaches out and engulfs his own soul. And he's grateful for it.  
  
“Say, Asahi...I wanted to thank you.”  
  
“This is the result of everyone's efforts. Especially yours.” Asahi stuns even himself with this instinctive praise.  
  
“I know. But I was mostly talking about Hayato's crown. It's even better than before.”  
  
On the stage, Hayato bows to his cheering admirers along with the rest children, and all the loyal animals of the magical forest in line. On his little head there's a shining crown embellished with prismatic gemstones and garlands of flowers. Asahi's eyes widen in surprise. Swiftly, he takes a look inside his olive satchel. There where the last paper crown he clumsily put together still lays untouched.  
  
His baffled gaze sways back at his friend's calm face. Kisumi is staring at him, a lopsided smirk accentuating his features, his index finger blocking his lips as if a mysterious secret is about to flee.  
  
“Pixies and fairies, Asahi. Pixies and fairies.”  
  
For a moment, Asahi can almost swear that, below Kisumi's pastel bangs, a whiff of golden stardust powders his cheeks.

  
**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> To Lalikaa: I don't normally write these genres, however I hope you enjoyed the story, as well as I hope you keep supporting and enjoying your favourite rare-ships! :)


End file.
